totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal
Crystal Rose, labeled The British Romantic, is a British-Canadian contestant on Total Drama Battlegrounds. Profile Matchmaker, consoler, friend, assistant, and councilor. Crystal has been called all these and more, but what many will call her is the "romantic." Obsessed with love and passion, the young lady drinks it in with music, movies, books, and real-life situations. Born in England and still carrying an accent, Crystal's mother is British and her father is Canadian. She jokes how she's a "British-Canadian," and loves to brag how her parents have been married for over twenty-five years. Crystal's two younger brothers think she's a little weird, but they know she can hook them up with a girl when they fall for one. Crystal became a fan when she watched Total Drama Island, and saw the young couples forming up. Though nervous that she wouldn't be able to endure the contest, the romantic just wants to help pair up other people, and talk to the existing couples. Despite her self-doubt, Crystal actually has a lot of skills in her. Because of her loathing towards useless female characters in any kind of story, Crystal took up karate when she was young. She's quite quick, but is a little rusty on it. Still, the years of physical behavior has led to a hidden aggressive side to her, one she barely knows herself exists. And it knows how to break most bones in the body. One very unusual thing about the romantic blond is how despite being enamored with love and soul mates, Crystal never considers her own love life. If one would ask her, she'd be confused, then smile and wave her hand as if to dismiss it. Any talk of getting her a boyfriend causes her to blush, and she'll quickly change the subject. Crystal has vowed to help out the romantic pairings in this show, especially since she knows Chris Maclean might try to break people up for ratings. Can the romantic Brit stop the sadistic host from doing so? What love and passion can she help to create, bolster, and rekindle? And just what is the point of the cravat, it's cute and all but...﻿ Coverage Crystal debuted as Valerie and Arthur were arguing, stating that the pair would make a nice couple, to their disgust. As the contest went on, Crystal has been busy pairing and romanticizing, explaining her love for the subject to the others. See Love Interests for her interaction with Xander. Also to note is how Crystal has been influencing couples, helping them get over arguments like Gwen and Trent, and Courtney and Duncan, have had. She is also indirectly responsible for the events involving Harold and Bridgette, as she mentioned during Day 2 that it was a possible pairing if they weren't seeing others. Despite her innocent interest in the couple, Crystal realized that it was starting to become popular belief among everyone that the two were having an affair. She is trying to stop it, but part of her is interested in keeping the two friends together and making them more. Love Interests ﻿Crystal is a match-maker that seems to have no time for herself. During the game, Xander developed quite an interest for her, which at first she pushed away because of how nervous she would get. Eventually, she decided to give Xander a chance, but because of a disaster involving Carol and Billy, the romantic couldn't get into romance herself. She and Xander gave it one more try on a blimp date, but she wanted to stay friends with him. VR Challenges Crystal has only survived the Giant Monster VR of all the VR Challenges. In Zombie VR, she sacrificed herself so her teammate could escape. In Vampire VR, she was swarmed by vampire bats and taken down along side Xander. In Alien VR, she fought against a wave of aliens until her character ran out of blood. In Super VR, she and Xander were taken down by Yoshi and Gwen in a face-off. Trivia *﻿According to her official profile: **Crystal likes love and romance, chocolate, pizza, fanon pairings and karate. **She hates cruelty, stubbed toes and useless female characters in stories. **She joined TDB to meet couples and help those single to hook up with somebody. **Crystal is a fan of every TDI original, except for Chris. She likes Chef, however. *As of the thirteenth episode of Total Drama Battlegrounds, Crystal has won immunity in every challenge. *Unlike Chris Maclean, Crystal thinks that the couples and the romance is the reason of why Total Drama has such spectacular ratings. *Crystal is used in all the Relationship achievement badges, with increasing amounts of hearts and festive gear around her. <3 Gallery TDB Crystal.jpg|Crystal romanticizing, drawn by Cid-Vicious. TDB Xander.jpg|Xander, drawn by Cid-Vicious, first boy to court Crystal personally. Krystal.jpg|Krystal from Star Fox. Inspiration for Crystal's name, British accent, and passion. The blue fur... not so much. Related Pages *Crystal and Xander *Bridgette and Harold Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Rookies Category:Cool Kids Club Category:Six Seater Category:The Dawn Category:The Hunters Category:Females